1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to installation of heating, air conditioning, and ventilation (HVAC) systems, and more specifically to a method of retrofitting a zone control system to an existing structure such as a residence.
2. Background Art
Previously, retrofit of e.g. zone control systems to existing HVAC systems has required that the installer cut access holes through the HVAC system ductwork. This makes the installation more difficult, more expensive, and more damaging. The retrofit systems have also included electrical cables and the like, protruding from various undesirable locations, such as from the vent grilles, to provide power for motorized vent dampers and such.
What is needed is a method of installation which does not require cutting any holes through the ductwork, and which does not leave any undesirable components visible.